Shadow Goes To Prison
Shadow Goes to Prison is the second episode of season one of Tails and Friends. Video description: This video is the sequel to Sonic Goes To Rehab. In this episode, Shadow is sent to prison due to the Chaos Blast that had destroyed Tails' house. Watch and enjoy. Characters * Sonic * Tails * Shadow * Cream (first appearence) * Metal Sonic (first appearence) * Luigi * Random toad prisoner * Peach (mentioned) * Mario (mentioned) Summary: The video starts out with Shadow, restrained in a box-like machine, being sent to prison after the destruction of Tails' house. Metal Sonic ask Tails and Sonic how many years they want Shadow in prison, and Tails, infuriated, demands him to be kept until the (fucking) world blows up. Sonic tries to calm him down, while Tails insists that Shadow gets what he deserve. After a short explanation of Shadow's alleged crime from Tails, Metal Sonic states that he will simply be in custody for two days. which frustrates Tails, of course. Metal Sonic later asks if there were any witnesses to said crime.Tails instantly brings note him and Sonic's red-coated appearance. Metal then asks if there were any more witnesses, Sonic mentions Mario, who said he'll kick Sonic's ass if he goes near him again. Finally, Tails brings up Knuckles, who at that moment was in a coma. Metal Sonic, reading the crime report, reads that Shadow has murdered a princess (Peach). Tails then gives a detailed and lengthy explanation of the princess and the Mushroom Kingdom. After a moment of awkward silence, Metal bluntly tells them to leave and informs them that Shadow will stay in prison for 2 days for the destruction of property. This very much pisses off Tails, with Sonic later insisting that Tails can stay in his house. Leaving the station, Tails says to Shadow that he will kill him. Out of anger from Tails' comment, he tries to unleash a chaos blast. But as it turns out, the box is built to deflect Shadow's abilities, insuring his captivity (information shared by Metal Sonic). Shadow is taken to his cell. Cream is then seen in one of the cells, with a gun in her hand. After Shadow asks why, Cream explains that she shot her mother, just because she refused to give Cream ice cream. After some short banter between Shadow and Luigi, who was actually framed for Shadow's crime, Cream and Shadow both decide to break out of their cells. Cream shoots the device that has kept him captive (with ease) and Shadow pretty much frees everyone else from their cells. Leaving the station, Shadow and Cream straight up murders Metal Sonic on the spot. After all that is done, Shadow and Cream make their way to Sonic's house, informing Sonic that they not only broke out of prison, but they murdered Metal Sonic as well. The front door then burst open in flames. Tails, in a fiery rage, is clearly done with Shadow's shit by this point. Sonic, Shadow, and Cream are on the ground, covered in ash and burns. With Cream, ending the episode off with a very appropriate line: "O h F u c k." Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Cream, Metal Sonic, and Luigi *This is the first video to display Tails' fire abilities when he's pissed off. Category:Episodes